Mindy Project: Surprise Party!
by WeirdAlYankovic
Summary: Morgan invites all of Mindy's friends over for a surprise slumber party, but what will happen when the guys decide to crash the party? Jeremy/OC, Morgan/OC Not the same OC twice!


The Mindy Project: Slumber Party!

This is my first FanFiction so no rude comments, please.

Also I do not own the Mindy Project but I kinda wish I could. :)

Jeremy/oc Morgan/oc not the same oc twice!

Any names used in this FanFiction are entirely fictional and anybody with these names real or dead... It's not you! Enjoy!

Delilah's POV:

I sat in my room, going on Facebook when my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello? Is this Delilah Thomason?" A familiar voice asked and I smiled.

"Morgan, of corse it's me. My phone numbers never changed." I smiled and sat upright in my chair. "So what's up?"

"Well, Mindy's having a surprise slumber party and I was wondering if you and Reese could join them."

"Hmm. Hold on a sec." I checked my calendar and looked it over. Nothing this week or the weekend.

"Well, I'm free all this week so I can come. And I'm sure Reese would love to come."

"Great! I'll see you there!"

Saturday Night:

I walked into the bathroom and checked my outfit. I wore my leather UGGS and grey skinny jeans with a green tank top and a jean jacket. My platinum blonde hair into a high pony tail and I wore my lucky stone necklace around my neck. Leather wrist cuffs and dangly bracelets hung from my arms and they totally matched my outfit.

I applied my mascara and lipgloss and jogged out to my car, and met Reese. She was wearing a black strapless dress and her hair down in long curls.

"Reese," I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to get all dressy. It's a slumber party not a dance club."

She sighed. "It's not your choice. I can wear what I want."

"Ok, whatever." I got in my Prius and drove into the city to where I would find Mindy's apartment. I came up and knocked. I saw an eye through the peephole.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Morgan asked and I smirked.

"Melon?"

The door opened and we entered.

Betsey and Gwen were all waiting with smiles. I sat down and waited for further instructions.

"Okay! Here's what we're gonna do."

Narrator:

Mindy walked up to her apartment door and unlocked it waiting to be able to dig into a tub of Choco- Chunk ice cream but something didn't seem right. She walked into the kitchen to set her purse down but found her friends waiting for her. Morgan jumped out of nowhere like some deranged jack in the box and Mindy screamed.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing in here!"

"We found the spare key under you doormat and made a surprise sleepover for you!"

Mindy looked mad.

"Surprise!"

Delilah's POV:

I walked out in my Tweety Bird pjs and a tank top with Mint Julep Face mask on and turned the corner. I came face to face with Morgan and he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" I gasped and looked at my best friend sitting on the ground.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He gasped and I helped him up.

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home." I asked and he smiled.

"Me and the guys decided to crash the party and have some fun!" He laughed, "You got me good with that jo..." I pushed him against the wall.

"Wait, Jeremy's here?!" I gasped and grimaced. "How am I suppose to go out there in this?!" I asked him and pointed to my face.

"Just wipe it off and have a good time! It's fine D!" He went off to go and party some more.

After a few beauty adjustments I walked out in my outfit from earlier without the face mask. The guys stared at me.

"How do I look?" I flashed a brilliant smile and Jeremy walked up to me and squeezed my shoulders.

"You look lovely, darling."

I hugged my guy friends a hello and we started to get drinks and talk and hangout.

I walked out onto the balcony outside and looked at the lights of the city. The cars flying by, the blackness of the night, it was enchanting. I heard the back door open and shut and turned to see Jeremy walking to sit with me.

"Hey Delilah."

I smiled and brushed my hair away from my face shyly. "Hey."

I heard a person down below on their boom box play "Hey There Delilah" and I face palmed. Jeremy giggled and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. We leaned in slowly not sure what the other was going to do. I closed my eyes and...

The door swung open and Morgan walked out. We leaned away from each other and I stared at the ground shyly.

"Hey come on! We're gonna play party games! You guys have to come!" He held the door open for us and the night air went away from the warm house.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Morgan asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, um no thanks! I'll pass on that!"

"Come on D!" Jeremy asked me playfully. "Your not scared are you?"

I scoffed. "Of course not! I just don't wanna kiss anyone I don't want to. Maybe if I get drunk enough, then I will."

Reese put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm not afraid! Anyone else up for it?"

Everyone agreed it would be fun if they did so everyone gathered around the bottle.

"Fine, ok." I laughed and sat next to Jeremy.

"Okay, change of rules! There will be only one spinner. If the bottle lands on you, you get to pick out who you want to kiss or a different two people to kiss. I am the spinner, got it?"

Everyone nodded and he spun the bottle. It landed on Reese.

"Um, I pick Mindy and Danny!"

They both leaned in and kissed and it was super romantic.

Morgan spun the bottle again and it landed on Morgan. He looked around the circle and narrowed his eyes at me. Oh god.

"I'm no match maker, but I choose Delilah and Jeremy."

I blushed bad, but tried too keep my cool. Jeremy smirked at me and I knew he now knew I liked him. I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aw, what?! That wasn't a kiss?!" Morgan acted like I was cheating or something.

"The rules are the rules!" Danny smiled. Oh god. He was in on it too.

I blushed even more and without warning, I leaned forward and kissed Jeremy. My whole body trembled with excitement. His lips were so soft. We released and I smiled. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Alright!" Morgan finally said and clapped his hands. "Let us continue the game."

He spun the bottle and it landed on me. I smiled at Morgan and sighed. Sweet, Sweet Revenge.

"I choose Reese and Morgan."

Morgan smiled and Reese turned

bright red.

I woke up in bed feeling nauseous and hungover, the smell of beer was lingering in the air. I turned over to realize that Jeremy was lying in bed with me. I smiled and was surprised but slightly unsurprised. I woke up to hear the front door slam and the unfamiliar sound of high heels klick clacking away. I woke Jeremy up and he smiled at me.

I smirked and threw his pants toward him."Get your clothes on."

After me and Jeremy were dressed a woman walked into the room and looked angry. "Who is this tramp?!"

I narrowed my eyes.

I was shocked."Who are you calling tramp? I'm not the one with almost bikini like booty shorts and a V-neck showing most of her cleavage!" I shouted at her.

Jeremy looked surprised and guilty all at the same time.

"Um, I can explain..." Jeremy started but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Your cheating on me?"

"No that's not it at all, I was drunk, it was just a fling..."

I was shocked. The truth slammed into me hard like a slap to the face.

"Is that all I am to you?! A fling?! A one night stand?!" Tears came to my eyes.

"Wait..." He started to say but I interrupted him.

"Ugh! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I ran out the front door fighting the tears that were coming to my eyes. I got into my car and put my sunglasses on to hide I was crying and started the car.

He ran outside to catch up with me but I didn't want to listen to it.

"Goodbye Jeremy!"

I stomped on the gas and drove away. I turned on the radio to drown out all of the horrible thoughts in my head when Someone Like You by Adele came on and I started sobbing.

Narrator:

Morgan hung the phone up after trying to have Delilah talk to Jeremy but she didn't want to talk to him.

"You fudged up big time Jeremy." Morgan sighed and Jeremy looked worried. "What is she going to do?"

Morgan shook his head.

"She's taking a plane to Seattle to go home. She was going to move here but she's just gonna go home."

"Oh is it going to be like one of those comedy/movies were we go to catch the girl before she leaves?!" Betsey squeaked and Reese groaned.

"Ugh will everyone be quiet?! I feel like I'm in a room with giant speakers booming in my ears!" She rubbed her throbbing temples and grimaced.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. That was rude. I just need to go lie down."

She walked into the spare bedroom and everything was dead silent.

"Ok!" Morgan clapped his hands, breaking the silence.

"Lets go get Delilah!"

Delilah's POV:

I walked up to the airport doors and sighed.

This is going to be a long night.

I walked up with my purse and suitcase and grabbed my ticket.

"Here's my luggage."

I emptied my pockets and kissed my cell phone goodbye for right then. I walked through the x ray and the machine beeped.

"What is it?! I emptied my pockets!" I felt panic rise over me.

"It's ok ma'm it's just a paper clip." The officer took a paper clip from off my shirt and I sighed with relief.

I grabbed my phone.

"Can I keep this? I have games and videos on here that I would like to watch on the way home."

"Yeah it's fine."

I rolled my suitcase along the tiles and gave my ticket to the person I was suppose to.

"Have a safe flight." She wished me with a pearly white smile and I smiled back. "Thanks."

I almost went through the hall that led me to the plane when I heard a shout.

"D! D! DELILAH!" Reese grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave! You can't leave! You need to stay here in the city. With your friends and me! And your new Boyfriend!"

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What new boyfriend? I never got a boyfriend! I got a one night stand!" Tears welled in my eyes."I'M just a one night stand."

"I'm going home."

Mindy, Danny, Morgan, Betsy, Gwen and Jeremy all came running down the halls of the airport making a huge ruckus. Jeremy was holding a card board box and he came up to me.

"Delilah I am so sorry! The girl I was dating was a total tramp and I should of told you I was dating someone before what happened the other night. You're not a one night stand and your the best thing that ever happened to me." He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

"I want to ask you something. Something that could change our lives forever."

I gulped. 'Oh crap' my inner voice spoke in my head. 'He's going to propose to me! But now we haven't even been dating for a day!'

He opened the card board box and started to grab something.

"Will you..."

I started to sweat. I felt exited and scared and sorry all at the same time. No I wasn't going to marry him! Even though he's one of the hottest guys I have ever met I couldn't never! I'm a free spirit! We just had a one night stand! And we weren't even going out yet!

"Raise a puppy with me?"

He pulled a dark brown chocolate lab puppy from out of the box and handed it to me. I could feel its little heart beat and it looked up at me with big green eyes. I gasped. Tears formed in my eyes but not sad depressing tears, happy tears of joy.

"Oh, yes! Yes I will! I love you Jeremy!"

I leaned in and we kissed a long passionate kiss. I was so happy, everything was perfect.

We pulled away and he wrapped his arms around my waist with me holding the new pup.

Reese and Morgan looked at each other then looked at the ground awkwardly. Oh my God. Now I know why she wore that dumb dress to the slumber party! She had the hots for Morgan! Morgan grabbed Reese tilted her back and they kissed a long passionate kiss too. It was like that old French movie that takes place at an airport. I stifled a snicker thinking how cute they actually were together.

Life could never of been more perfect.

Epilogue:

Morgan and Reese really liked each other. They are currently dating.

Mindy and Danny both still work together but have chosen not to date but be friends with benefits.

Delilah and Jeremy got an apartment together and love raising the new puppy. His name is Snickers and he is three times the size he was in the story now. Delilah and Jeremy have been dating for seven months.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

—

Did you like the story? My sister loves it and I really like it too. Likes and comments are greatly appreciated. :)

BTW I am Delilah and my sister is Reese. :)

Delilah's POV:

I rolled around on my side and looked into Jeremy's eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked propping my head up on my hand and looked at him.

"I dunno, are you ticklish?" He asked me and ran his hand over my side and I squirmed. "Jeremy stop!" I gasped as he tickled my sides and my feet.

"Ha! You are!" He kept tickling me and my sides and then my feet. My gut hurt from laughing, my cheeks turned pink. "Come on! Please?" I asked between breaths and fits of laughter.


End file.
